How I Met Your Father
by Randomness-is-a-mutation
Summary: Basically Erik is telling his and Charles's kids   Hannah and Ethan  about how he met Charles   their father , on several nights when Charles is gone. Oxford AU, Eventual Cherik, Future M-preg.
1. Power Outages,And Embarrading Stories

**Yeah so this is about basically as the summary says. Also, don't worry I do not like Moira/Charles, that is temporary. I Promise.**

**Another Fact , this is my first fan fiction,( well my REAL first fan fiction is already out ,but I absolutely hate it so I disregard it). But anyway, on with the story. I hope you enjoy it! P.S. The Lencher family includes Charles, Erik, Hannah, and Ethan.**

****

It was around 6:00 and the Lencherr family had already had dinner and Charles had to go out to see his sister for an apparent ( "Mid-Life crisis" as Raven had put it.) But the worst part was that the power was out, and Erik had to somehow "entertain" the twins.

"Dad could you tell us another story?" The twins had heard from Charles that they should really listen to dad's stories since some of them where apparently interesting. Besides they where missing their favorite TV show "The Walking Dead" , and they where extremely bored, since the power was out.

" Well.. I guess I could tell you about a certain story ." The story of how Charles and Erik had met and fallen in love. It was a very "adult" story (As Charles had put it) that Charles had made Erik swear to never tell anyone , but Charles wasn't here now was he.

" About what?" The twins now starring bright-eyed at their father.

" About the story of how me and your father met." Erik said with a smug look on his face.

Hannah looking horrified was going to say "Oh no!" ,but was cut off by Ethan with " We would absolutely love to hear it!"

Ethan was given the evil eye and a look from Hannah that said, "There's going to be caramel in your hair every time you wake up for the next week," but to Ethan it was most certainly worth it.

Erik noticing Hannah was trying to kill her brother by glares, started the story from the very beginning.

" Well it all started when we became roommates at Oxford."

To Be Continued

**I hoped you liked the first chapter. I will try to update tomorrow and hopefully each chapter every day or so. Please Review ! Whether you have critiquing or praising , because I am positive my writing could use some work. And I respond to every review! ****J Thx **


	2. Roommates And Drunken Chess

**Ok so.. It obviously isn't tomorrow ,but I am excited about this story. And I am extremely bored, and I know the first chapter was extremely short soo her is second chapter. Oh and by the way for those of you wondering. This story takes place in 2011, just because this is my first fan-fic ,and I don't feel like researching a lot of "What was around for that 'era'?" You know. And the first year of college fro the both of them will be in 1996. Making them both now 33. And their kids are both 9. They are twins for anyone wondering. Anyway on with it then.**

****

_15 Years Ago….._

_\_

Erik was anticipating the worst. Today, was going to be his first day at school. So therefore he would have to meet his roommate.

Everyone warned him, because they all knew that Erik came from a poor family and got here by a scholarship.

They warned him about his new roommate. He had gotten a email a few days ago listing all of Erik's classes and who is roommate was going to be and how to contact him. His name was Charles Xavier. Oh No. He was going to have to be roommates of some rich, bratty kid who will always make fun of Erik.

Erik would just be ok though. He would just keep to himself as always and be a loner.

This is why when Erik heard the front door open in his new room, he ran for the bathroom.

Erik heard a faint, English "Hello?" ,Erik?, Are you here?". He just about froze in his place. Yet his brain went haywire , and told him to walk out and introduce himself like a normal human Being. One thing though, Erik wasn't normal.

Charles started to look around, wondering if this was some prank or something like that. But, he heard a faint voice coming from the bathroom.

Charles had been told that his roommate was Erik Lencher. A scholarship person ,and that he may only speak German. He had been given a chance to change rooms to a high school friend, Hank McCoy ,but he refused Charles always loved a challenge.

Just that moment, Charles gently knocked on the door.

Erik was freaking out when he heard Charles knock on the door and start calling for him, wanting to meet him and properly introduce himself. Erik just going on the polite things he was taught by his mother , went to the door opened it and said " I was just putting away some things." Erik could already tell that maybe ,just maybe he might have a friend. " Oh, I'm sorry I most certainly did not mean to interrupt ,but would you like to get some tea, maybe we could get to know each other better." Erik tensed up, well so much for that "friend" idea this guy obviously has expensive taste. "No, I have to go to a pre-class talk, good bye." Erik walked out as quickly as possible not trying to be awkward. But, when he rushed out down the hall taking several turns, he ran into a girl.

He pushed all of her luggage down and didn't really mean to ,but he didn't really look at her name tag long enough to see that she was a Xavier too.

Charles felt really awkward on Erik's disapperance and wait, didn't we only have the talks tomorrow? Oh well, maybe his roommate won't be someone he will be hanging out with too much.

Erik stayed in the Library all day just thinking about how nice Charles may actually be ,but he was convinced that Charles was not going to like a poor , pitiful person like him.

That night Charles had talked to Raven about Erik ,and about his awkwardness ,but how he would just love to actually be able to have a normal conversation with Erik and no one would feel….weird.

For the next few weeks, Charles and Erik did grow to have less tension in the air ,but they really started to become good friends on one particular night.

That night Charles had gotten back from classes early and had heated up a meal from Olive Garden, When he had eaten with Moira. Charles obviously liked Moira ,but he was pretty sure Moira was far more serious on a "relationship" than Charles was. He considered them flirting friends ,but he decided to go on a few dates with her and so far he really started to like her until she got into a car accident and was killed. He did deeply miss her. But he moved on flirting with a bunch of different girls at the bar.

That night Charles had decided to practice some chess. When Erik came back he looked immensely bored ,but saw the chess board and perked up.

"You play chess ?" inquired Erik looking more interested than ever.

"Why, yes I do, in fact I was just practicing, It helps my stress levels."

Erik had known of the car accident. He hadn't really known Moira ,but he knew Charles had adored her. "Yes, I used to play chess with my father." His father always believed that a perosn found peace in chess.

Charles looking just about thrilled said, " Well would you care to join?"

"Certainly." , Erik said with a slight hint of nostalgia. " Black or White?"

"Black." Black had always been Erik's favorite side , his father taught him to use this side , so therefore you would have advantage ,because the other player would go first.

That was the night where they talked about family, friends, college , somehow they also got on the topic of home, but luckily while they where drunk.

Charles, " So.. How did you get a scholarship?"

Erik, " Well , my lovely mother fought to get me in."

Charles," In what way?"

Erik " All I know is that, I am pretty sure in involved throwing some punches and chairs…"

Charles, " Oh, your family sounds more fun than mine, the only person who brings me true happiness was Raven, my adopted sister."

Erik, " Trust me sounds like you had it better than me, I used to have a psychologist who thought I was crazy. He always tried to "help" me in some sort of way to, 'make me normal'."

Erik," I would just tell him that is was useless and he shouldn't even try , he punished me for that. That damn bastard."

Charles," OH that sucks, but you know something I love tha way your hair is smooth."

Charles gently rubbed his hand against Erik's hair. He had been staring at it like it was a god. Erik thought this was funny but also while Erik was tipsy , Charles was about to fall over so he ignored the gesture.

Charles started to ramble along about how "groovy" his hair looked and a bunch of different genes it required to make my hair just as it is. Erik decided it was bed time when Charles started to flirt with him.

It was truly the funniest thing ,but Charles was starting to sway on his seat and drop. So Erik carried Charles to his bed and sat him down. When Charles started to stay " Thankssss Erik ,you're the best , have groovy dreams." Erik chuckled slightly ,oh Charles. " Yes ,you too Charles."

That night all Erik could dream about was Charles and his pretty face ,and the cute way he got drunk.

To Be Continued….

**Whew! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I am having trouble trying to come up with a story plot ,but I basically got it lied out. I just need to fill in the blanks. I am sorry bout' killing Moira so quickly, but I had to ,she wasn't in my story plot. Anyway Review I respond to all, good or bad, and oh Happy New Year! ****J ! I will try to update tomorrow or Sunday. It all depends on how much feedback I get on this. Thanks ! **


	3. Hateful Dates And Crazy Parties

**I got an extremely great feedback! Thanks so much for the reviews especially 4everYoung93 , I thought I was spelling Lehnsherr wrong, but now I will start using the "correct" way . And thanks for all the alerts and favorites! Getting stuff like that gives me the goodies inside, knowing that I at least write something ok. I may update next around Jan 2 or 3. Also this month I have a science fair and creative writing assignment ( go figure;). But I will try to update at lest every two or three days at the maximum. Now on with the story! Also remember I like Cherik , I will not disappoint ,but for a while there may be a girlfriend for Erik. **

****

As the semester grew on Charles and Erik where getting much closer. They would always arrange to have chess/drunk night on Thursdays ,and would always talk about the week they where having ,but it got interesting , once Raven was in the picture.

"Hello Erik, are we still on for chess tonight?" Charles had called up Erik wondering about the game tonight considering he hadn't seen Erik all day.

"Well… um I kinda have a date tonight." Erik had felt bad about missing the game ,but he knew it was worth it ,and that Charles probably didn't want to know about his new "girlfriend".

"Oh really, who is it ?" Charles had an idea maybe it was Julia from Biology… yet Charles was starting to feel jealous , he didn't know why though, he had only had an encounter with a man once before ,but he had been drunk at some party Sean had thrown.

" I don't think you want to know, Charles."

" Oh , ok please tell me ?"

"No, Charles I can't tell you, maybe some other time."

Charles started to ponder, who could it be. Wait , why is he wondering about who Erik likes and dislikes, it's not like it matters it matters ,yet it does . Ok well, he might as well know. Considering Erik did not want him to know about who it is, so Probably someone from their "group of friends". What maybe it was Angel , but wait he wouldn't hide a relationship with Angel from him. Oh Gosh, it's Raven . "He is going on a date with Raven. Oh My Fucking God , he's dating my sister."

Once again, shouldn't he be happy for her?

Right away Charles was dialing Raven like his life depended on it . " Yes , Charles?" It sounded like she was driving,. " Um yeah, Raven could you come over?" Charles was still skeptical ,but he still had high hopes.. " Uh, sorry Charles I can't, I have a date." He knew it. " Raven, would this date happen to be with Erik?"

It had been extremely funny how Raven and Erik had met. Apparently Erik had ,in the hall, had crashed into her ,but that's not how they really met. Alex and Sean had thrown a party down the hall, to celebrate the beginning of the year. Which everyone in our building had gone to including Charles and Erik. Because Erik felt the need to drag Charles along with him. " Come on Charles you'll love it , it's not like you do much of this tuff normally."

" But Erik, we have a big history test tomorrow, and I refuse to ruin my grade average."

" No, your coming with me whether you like it or not, because I am your roommate ,and I feel obligated to make sure you don't have a complete waste of time in college."

" Fine , but I get to chose who we will 'party with' when we go, deal?" Erik had just wanted to go and meet new people ,but yeah that wasn't going to happen.

"Erik, I would like you to meet Hank and Raven., Hank was my friend from high school I mentioned earlier."

"Yeah your only friend besides me." Raven had cut off the whole ' Nice meet & greet' Charles had wished for.

" Well it's nice to finally see you in person, I'm Erik."

"Oh, hello I'm Hank ,but I sure you already knew that."

The tension in the air was growing wildly, Erik had never done proper introduce yourself to everyone thing before ,but Charles had begged and begged ,and I mean really who can say no to a cute watery eyed, Charles?

" I'm Raven , I am happy to finally meet you, Charles talks about you all the time."

Really Charles, you talked about me?

"Oh well, I have to head off and go say hi to the chess team, come along Hank." Thanks Charles, you awkwardly introduce me to your sister who is basically drooling over me ,and then run off to say hi to the chess club.

Let's just say that night ended with Raven making out with several people including Erik and Hank.

**Next few Chapters will involve Erik's and Raven's "date". Also it may strike up some other relationships, "wink,wink". I hope you enjoy your New Year's Eve and the rest of you "break " for as long as possible ,please review, whether it is good or bad. Like I said I am new to this sort of stuff. I will try to reply to everyone. ! P.S. - I know the only type of " cell phones" in the nineties' where huge, dinosaur cell phones , so just pretend that everyone is carrying around huge, dinosaur cell phones. Thanks!**


	4. Broken Dates and Fresh Flames

**Author Note At Bottom. ****I also am soo sorry about the long wait I actually broke 2 ribs in a diving accident with my friend . ( you'll never guess what scene we were trying to repeat. ;) Ten points for anyone who gets that ****J and I got in some trouble for something really stupid and I just got my computer back today! ( all the Cherik fans yell yay , because for two weeks there was no Cherik reading.L) but there was writing ! Hehehe ,anyways Enjoy!**

"Raven, why are you going on a date with Erik?" Charles was extremely confused. He knew Erik and Raven had hit it off that night , but he was sure that Raven was dating Hank.

" Charles, honestly I didn't think you cared about who you roommate dates, and who he doesn't date." Yeah, why was he getting so anxious about nothing, it was his roommate after all , who was a guy. This makes no sense.

" Well Raven, could you please just not go out with Erik."

" Ohhh Charles, you like him, don't you?"

" No, yes, maybe, Raven why do you care?"

" Well, I need to know whether I have a good enough reason to call up Erik, and end the date."

" No Raven, just go out on a date with him."

" Oh Charles, I am not going to take away the love between you two. I mean it's obvious!"

" What?, Raven!"

" Bye, bye Charles!"

" Wait, Raven!" Then the line went off , why Charles why did you care so much about what Erik did, he is your roommate. Even though he does look hot in a bathing suit…. Wait , what the bloody hell!

Raven knew something was up, but she knew her brother. He always would take months and months for him to admit he was actually in love. Sure, he picked up girls at the bar ALL the time , but just did that for his "Oxford, I need a shag, drive".

Raven knew that she had to do it.

" Hey Erik?"

" Yeah?"

" I have to do other things tonight, sorry."

Ok, maybe Raven realized that she liked Hank better. Oh well, Erik doesn't need me , I am sure he'll be busy with Charles.

" That's fine Raven, besides I was supposed to meet with Charles tonight anyway."

" Okey Dokie , bye Erik."

" Bye."

Soon after though Raven called up Hank, because hey, she had dinner reservations to Olive Garden and wanted to have dinner and see a fricken movie.

Erik however, was completely ok with Raven wanting not to go out. He understood , besides Charles was staring at him the whole time while they were at the beach…..

Great, just fuckin peachy. Charles now had feelings for Erik. I mean he had obviously been closer to him than anyone else but never "this" close.

H had always pictured Erik dropping him like a sack of bricks if he ever tried to make a move. He knew Erik, and well Erik Lehncherr is not the type to be gay. Sure he had heard of his high school tries , but never anything serious.

I mean , no one actually pictures Erik as a man prancing around giving fashion advice and hitting on guys. Who did that? I mean ,maybe Raven ,but she is a exception not the rule.

While pondering over his thoughts , The door slowly crept open and speak of the devil , Erik Lehncherr.

Erik had not been at all affected by this rejection, he was perfectly fine with it if you ask him. He was damn sure that Raven was just doing this to really test Charles's nerves.

It was almost like she was trying to decide something. What was it ? That her brother had feelings for someone, for him?

Erik had always had a crush on Charles and it was kind of obvious that Charles had always been eyeing him when they went to the pool/gym. He had always liked Charles and was constantly willing to do anything for Charles ,and wait , he is in love with him ! That's it that is what has been bugging him for the past months when ever they would go to the bar and he would hit on every single being that walked including him, in fact several times when he was drunk. He would always confess and break down and use the ridiculous "groovy" catchphrases.

As soon as Erik arrived at the dorm , he opened the door, got a weird look from Charles walked swiftly forward and leaned down and their lips touched….

Yays! The Cherik Bromance is starting as requested! I am soo sorry this could not be longer. I am currently supposed to be finishing up my science fair board . Anyway please review , next chapter will be very long and Cheriky! I am sorry about short update I just can't please everybody. Today is my Mom's day, tomorrow My science teacher. Saturaday, my date ; Sunday , my patriot fans! ; and Monday my science teacher again ( that is day of the Science fair) Hopefully Monday night or Tuesday I will have big update ! Sorry about long notes , PS. Review, please critique ( Like I said I am new to this) , and please feel free to give ideas or guess what is going to happen in near future.J Your day can be Monday , my decisions on who I chose each day depend on their jokes and review and favorites! ;) anywho I hope this will hold you over till Monday or Tuesday!


End file.
